biasedhypocriticalsegregationfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Riolu777
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Biased Hypocritical Segregation Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hei. Can we have fun? King Click Brick Approves This Mesage! 01:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Riolu, is anyone but me active? :P Itachi4843 01:42, August 1, 2012 (UTC) This = Creepy Wiki. Hello, Riolu...:p |\/|¥Ø|)Â HI. Fishfam4, Your Glorious And Powerful Dictator (talk) 22:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC)Fishfam4 I will tell you how to protect pages... -Nxt ><> (talk) 22:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Seriously? *Facepalm* Why did you lock the Phelps page? I was gonna spell check it and add some emmbarrasing facts photos I found via Google. I'm not heartless. Oh, and now you should make a Djokovic page. :P Fishfam (talk) 23:02, February 1, 2013 (UTC)IhaveaiPodiPhoneiPad3 Can I edit here with this account? Fishfam4, Your Glorious And Powerful Dictator (talk) 15:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, a quick heads up. Klint has made his own wiki, an plans to pass the BHSW and FishWiki. Klintipedia has 23 pages as of now. Of course, they're all stubs, but let's step up our page-making game. :) Fishfam4, Your Glorious And Powerful Dictator (talk) 17:27, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and can I make a page here about FishWiki? Fish, I would assume so, if you took off the page on your wiki about, "Linda Riolu". May I become a contributor to these ingenious ideas? Hey Riolu777, My name's Voroglade. I have been watching what you guys have been doing on here, and I like it XP. I personally know Doctor Flux IRL and I'd like to help out. So what do you say? WILL YOU ACCEPT MY HUMBLE REQUEST? Voroglade (talk) 17:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Voroglade No prob, I have a lot of ideas. YOU SHALL NOT BE MORBID OF MY PREEMINENT SHORTFALL THAT WILL NOT OCCUR IN THE PROCEEDABLE FUTURE. :P Voroglade (talk) 23:41, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Voroglade I forgot, which page did you say to make again? :P -Voroglade He said any page that you want, but it needs to be funny like the Mr. Quaker page. :P Doctor Flux (talk) 04:46, March 1, 2013 (UTC) An Invitation Hey Rio! If ya don't mind, could you type up a (non biased) page at the ICC Office? Thanks. :) (I'm not really asking you. If YOU don't make one, I'LL make one myself. >:) ) Fishfam4, Your Glorious And Powerful Dictator (talk) 18:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Riolu, So far, this is an awesome wiki! I have made different contributions to it (check out my new page about LEGO). I have a request, and it doesn't have to be fulfilled, but I'd like to ask anyway. So far, I think all of the contributions are awesome, but conservative. As conservative as I am, I don't have a problem with the whole jig of making fun of democrats, communists and atheists, but I would really like it if it were more, you know, "world friendly" so everyone can post and have fun. I have a few friends and relatives that are hilarious and funny, but they are liberal. As far as I know, I think they would love pages like LEGO, Aunt Jemima, and Tootsie Pops, but they would be offended by the other more "biased" pages. I understand this is a biased wiki, but can we limit to being biased about, say for instance, legos and tootsie pops. I love pages like those... But when it comes to pages like Pelosi and her disccription, I don't really care, but I know some people who do. I was just wondering, on the behalf of the "other side" that they wouldn't be offended. I know it's fun, but I kinda feel bad for them. A little term comes to my mind, the golden rule. On a way more epically awesome note: THIS WIKI IS AWESOME! I love it how we can speak our minds about random things like spam and zombies, I'd just like to share the friendly fun with everyone else. Thanks for taking my though under consideration. Yours truly, a biased hypocritical segregator. Voroglade (talk) 04:49, March 1, 2013 (UTC) The point is that we're biased. *facepalm* Doctor Flux (talk) 04:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I'd like to ask Riolu alone, thanks for your opinion. Voroglade (talk) 04:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) SCRATCH ALL OF THOSE LAST POSTS******** Doctor Flux just explained to me IRL that there are some different mock wikis having a mock war with this one, and that they are making fun of everyone lol. OK, I'm good. scratch all that. lolololol. Got your answer OK, awesome, I just thought it might be a little edgy if you know what I mean. Voroglade (talk) 23:58, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Who cares, let's tease everyone we can. :P Doctor Flux (talk) 01:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ok lol :P glad you understand riolu Voroglade (talk) 02:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Bathroom Humor Could we not do bathroom humor? like on the Creeper pages... Voroglade (talk) 01:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) About the urine Voroglade? Doctor Flux (talk) 02:22, March 4, 2013 (UTC) yep. Voroglade (talk) 02:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Modification problem... Hey Riolu, I just wanted to let you know that when I made the wiki page, LEGO, it was exactly how I left it, and now someone has completely deleted everything I wrote and put their own ideas down. I was just wondering, since I started the page and had my first input down, that I could just add it back at the bottom. I don't want to change any of his modifications, but I would really appreciate it if I could just have my original back on there since there is not a scrap of it left. I was kind of sad. :( Voroglade (talk) 20:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Good news and bad news Voroglade: Bad News yet kinda Ironically Funny: The edit was made by the guy you're speaking to. Good News: It probably was for a worthy cause, and knowing Rio, he will talk it through with you civilized. Doctor Flux (talk) 21:20, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I thought it was NxtStep or whoever that was... Voroglade (talk) 21:45, March 4, 2013 (UTC) *Cackling* *Maniacal Cackling* So. The mighty BHSW has succumbed to spam. I mean, the past 18 pages have been spam pages. Someone should do something about this if you want to be pure in humor again. Push the spam editors to Klintipedia. >:) Fishfam4, Your Glorious And Powerful Dictator (talk) 00:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Huh? Voroglade (talk) 01:13, March 5, 2013 (UTC) teeheeheehee I made Coca-Cola. Enjoy. :P (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 03:31, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I love this wiki! Lightninja7300 (talk) 23:37, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Revive Revive dis wiki, nao. >:3 (Or yknow, make meh admin. c:<) --User:Legøfanyøda (talk) rip in pagoda rIoLU u kil my emale?? :( Eh? Who's this? :P †hę Djøkøvïϛ Fån Why did you delete those pages?!?! They were so great lol -Voroglade